Hanzo's Dojo
I'm gonna start off with saying I used to love Overwatch and everything Overwatch related, but I could never afford it I just watched it day in and day out. Until I was watching ohnickels video on the humblebundle and I was like. "YES! THIS IS IT! MY TIME!" 2 weeks later, after saving 12 painful dollhairs I go to humblebundle.com and get it, I didn't know at the time I had to have a battle.net account for it but there was a button that said 'Auto Create' how handy. In just 2 more clicks I had a account with the name. "DOJO" I thought nothing of it at first seeing that I could change it later, I just wanted to play. I started the download, but it was really small. 3GB, some might not think that's small but for a game like this I wouldn't be surprised if the audio files alone are bigger. After the install became playable I hit 'Play' asap, it immediately put me in the tutorial where Athena the computer talks to you, Soldier and you follow Tracer around. For me however I was a white blop and Athena was all glitched up with skips in her voice. I thought it was just the game not having all of its files yet and moved on. Until Hanzo came from the top right balcony instead of Tracer. "STE---P INTO THE D-JO" his voice said skipping inbetween. I knew then something was off, "I KNEw OVeRWATCH FOR 12$ WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!!!" I said to myself. Voice cracking out of anger, glad no one could hear me. But I could hear, I could hear Hanzo constantly saying: "STEP INTO THE DOJO" I followed him though, still having faith that I could play what I always wanted to, after the prank was over. So I endured it, folllowing Hanzo as he we stepped further into the "Dojo" Then blood started appearing on the ground in a line and Hanzo jumped off the cliff, I looked down and he was falling into spikes. "STEP INT----- THE DO-" *SPLAT*. I was confused but more happy that I didn't have to hear about his dojo anymore. I continued to follow the blood. Then my foot steps started becoming words, with each step I heard "Step" "Into" "The" "Dojo" "Step" "Into". I muted my sound and tabbed back in but when I did I was no longer on a path I was in front of what I imagine to be the dojo. Hoping I could play after I did what the voice said I stepped into it. Screen fades to black, fades into what looks like Hanamura 2nd point, I only kinda know it from videos so I don't know if it was the exact same but I do know the scroll on the wall was different, it was a picture of me. Now I knew it wasn't some prank... But what is it? I couldn't move or even look around so I just watched for a moment, then my face on the picture started being cut on its forehead in the shape of letters. D-O-J-O I then decided to un-mute it to see what I could hear. BIG MISTAKE! I immediately after tabbing in hear screams with a slight background voice "STEP INTO THE DOJO", its Hanzo but a darker tone, and the screams sound like tracer and mercy. Not the nice screams ingame that you hear to notify you when people are dead, but more human sacrifice screams. Tabbing back out I mute it again and tab back in, I'm in the menu now. But instead of the normal "Play, Tutorial, ETC." buttons were gone, with one 1 remaining. "STEP INTO THE DOJO!" I didn't want to click it. So I opened task manager, closed the program and uninstalled it along with battle.net. Looking in the mirror after I was bleeding from my forehead, I cleaned it fully but a scar in the shape of 1 word remained. 'DOJO' I asked a friend who also got the humblebundle and he said he had to manually create an account to link to it, there was no 'Auto Create' for him. He said it played completely normal and was about 20GB not 3. He thought I made it all up and made the scar myself for attention. Never touched the game again after that, but I couldn't help myself from watching it. Each Overwatch video I watch every time I see a Hanzo I hear "Step into the dojo"in a dark tone....... Except the times I turn off my headphones.